


L'Amour, Toujours

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's teaching himself the language of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Amour, Toujours

"_Je t'aime_," the bland female voice said.

"_Je t'aime,_" Blair echoed obediently, adjusting the headphones, a frown of concentration furrowing his forehead. "_Je t'aime beaucoup_," he added a moment later, with a lilt of surprise at his discovery.

Jim sighed. Blair was taking his gag gift of a tape declaring itself 'French for Lovers' way too seriously. As Blair began to stumble self-consciously through invitations to dinner that sounded suggestive just because his ultimate goal was so damn obvious, Jim settled back on the couch and listened, not to the tinny voice on the tape, but Blair's husky, amused words.

_Je t'aime_ you as well, you horny so-and-so. _J t'aime_ that electrified frizz you call a hairstyle, and that ass of yours. And _mon Dieu_, if you ever bend over like that in front of me again, I won't be held responsible because my hand was this fucking close to patting it. You drop something, just leave it; I'll pick it up, _bien sure_ I will. So no more bending over, especially not in those old jeans that look so baggy until they're stretched over skin and muscle. No more. _Jamais_.

"_Je t'aime_," Blair said again, insistently and Jim murmured it back without thinking and then, warned by the quality of the sudden silence that followed, glanced up.

Blair was looking right at him. Without the headphones on.

_Merde. _


End file.
